Writen In Class
by LadyPirate13
Summary: What happens when one of the kids in Casey's Naberhood goes missing, he goes to the Turtles bros ofcrouse!But what happens when one of the turtles fall for her! R&R Please! No Flames! Rated T for future Chappys! SORRY FOR THE SPELLING ERRORS! RaphealOC!
1. Chapter 1

_**Written In Class**_

**_I own nothing but Kimy, Krisiliyn, Ashy, Ann, and Pansy._**

Ch 1:TMNT We find our four heroes training in the lair.   
When Master Splinter came out.   
"My sons…I have some terrible news."   
Don and Leo jumped down from he wall.   
Rapf and Mikey walked over.   
" It seems that the Shredder has taken a girl from her home and it looks like he and Stockman are doing experiments   
on her." 

All four jaws dropped.

"Experiments on a kid. I can't believe that," Don said.

Having a look of hatred on his face.

"On a **innocent** kid, too. I hate that **GUY**," Raph said while punching his hands together.

"Man, When will the Madness end!" Mikey yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"Where was she taken from, Master Splinter?" Leo asked.

"The girl was taken from the same naberhood as our friend were Casey lives," Master Splinter explained.

"I wonder if Casey knows her, by any chance." Leo commented.

"Well lets give him a call then," Mikey 

Don gets his shellphone out.

'Ring……Ring….

Hey Casey it's Don……

Good, Now Casey have you heard about the girl that was ta-…

Oh so ya have heard……

ya know her……

Casey **CASEY,** clam down. Okay?……

Good now come on over here and tell the guys every thing……

Kay…see ya.'

Don hung up the shellphone.

"So, is he coming?" Mikey asked.

Raph slapped the back of his head.

"**OUCH!!!**"

"Of course he's coming. Didn't ya hear a thing?" 

"Jezz! It was just a Question. Nottin to get hit in the head about."

"**OOUUCCHHH!!!!!!**"

"Raphael. Michelangelo. Stop this right now." Master Splinter yelled, at his sons.

"Sorry Master Splinter," they both said at the same Time.

They heard foot steps from one of the upper tunnels.

"Well, speck of the turtle." Raph murmured. 

And of course here comes Casey sliding down the ladder.

"So, ya guys heard about Kimy, then." Casey said still winded from the long run over here.

"Kimy, is that her name?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, well, at least that's what I call her. Kimy is like a little sis to me, ever sense her parents died."

Casey replied recovered from the run.

"How old is the girl, Casey?" Master Splinter asked.

"She's the same as you guys, 16." He answered.

"What she like?" Mikey asked.

"Well, when she's not under any pressure or trouble, she is acts like she's on a sugar rush. But she has a really short

temper. And you don't want her in a tantrum." Casey explained.

"She sounds like Mikey and Raph." Don whispered.

"Do you have a pitcher of her, Casey?" Leo asked.

"Yeah I do." He said

He takes out his wallet, and takes a pitcher out.

In the Pitcher was Casey, who had an arm around a thin girl's shoulders who was not much shorter then him.

She had a brown hair that came that parted on the side.

It was cut short and flip out a little at her chin.

She had glasses on over emerald eyes that sparkled.

Full lower and upper lip, showing stubbornness behind that smile.

She was wearing a green tank-top, that showed off her strong arms.

And a pair of worn-out blue jeans, with a hole in one knee.

She had Freckles all over her Body, Mostly on her shoulders and face.

Between the two was a little girl, with flaming red hair.

And emerald eyes, with freckles sprinkle across an innocent face.

She reached Casey at the waist.

She was wearing a green and white tank-top, with blue jeans on.

The little girl and Kim, looked nothing alike but for the green eyes and Freckles.

"Hey Casey who's the little kid." Raph asked.

"That's Krisiliyn, Kimy's little sister." Casey explained.

"But they look nothing alike." Mikey said

"Kimy takes after her dad, Krissy, That's what I call her, after her mom. But what I want to know is were is Kimy?"

Casey asked, getting tired of answering questions.

"First were was she taken from?" Don asked.

"Near 5th Ave."(AN:I made up the street)

"Okay, I'll search for a place on we they might take her." And with that he went to his computer.

"Wail he doing that tell us some more." Mikey asked.

"Yeah, ya said her parents died, so where is she and Krissy living?" Leo pointed out.

"She's living with some friends from school."

"In a apartment or house?" Leo asked.

"A apartment, actually right under mine, one of the other girls parents are paying for it."

"Who are the girls she's living with?" Mikey asked.

"She is living with four other girls not including Krissy, I have a pitcher of them if hats better?" Casey said.

Taking another pitcher out.

In the pitcher there were Kimy, Krissy and four other girls.

Kissy was wearing a green-stripped shirt and shorts.

One on the far right was a young thin, tall black girl, holding Krissy.

She had short black hair that went a little passed her chin.

She wore glasses over dark shinny eyes.

She was wearing a Blue jean cut-of jacket over a white tank-top, with matching blue jeans.

The girl next to her who had her arm hooked around the arm that wasn't holding Krissy.

She was also tall but not as tall.

She had that olive skin color that made the red polo shirt on her stand out.

She was wearing tan cargo caprices that came to the shin.

She had long black hair that came past her shoulders to the middle of her back.

She also wore glasses over Chocolate brown eyes.

Next to her was a rather short girl who only came a little taller then her shoulders.

She looked like a cross between a Japanese and a Scottish person.

She had dark brown hair with highlights in it.

She had a face that said 'I'm tough but fun.'

She wore all black, with a chain around her neck along with a spiked coacher.

She had her arm linked with Kimy, who was wearing a green Tie-Die shirt with blue jean caprices.

"The girl hooked arms with Kimy is Ash, or Ashy, her nickname. Next to her is Annabel, but they all call her Ann

And the girl holding Krissy is Tansy, or Pansy as they call her." Casey explained.

Pointing to each girl as he said her name.

The girls looked like they were having the time of there young lives.

To find out what happens next please Read & Review!!

LadyPirate13


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch, 2: Found Her**

I do not own TMNT.

"Guys, I think I found her." Don said looking up from his computer.

The Turtles and Casey ran over to Don's computer.

"What did ya find Donnie?" Leo asked looking over Don's shoulder.

"There has been reports on strange happens near an warehouse close to where Kimy was taken"

He explained, reading off the screen.

"My sons, you must go after her. If the Shredder needs her for something then it must be bad."

Master Splinter said, looking forlorn.

"I'm going with ya guys, he messed with family, you never mess with the Jones family."

"I thought she was like a sister, but you just said he messed with family?" Mikey asked.

"She is like a sister, but she really my cousin, I'm responsible for her and Krissy." Casey explained

"What do you mean responsible for her and Krissy?" Raph asked

"My sons talk about this later, go now." Commanded Master Splinter.

Our four heroes and Casey were climbing in to the Battle Shell when, Don asked.

"Ok Casey, now will ya tell us what ya meant?"

"You mean I haven't told ya, I thought I did." Casey said as he buckled in.

"No ya didn't." Raph said already in, and waiting for Don to take the wheel.

"Oh well I'm her's and Krissy's guardian." He replied not thinking it was an important subject.

"You………A guardian…How can that be?" Mikey said scratching his head, as the battle shell zoomed though alleys.

"I said the same thing when they told me, man when the gov. finds out she's missing…" He didn't finish that thought.

"It'll be ok Casey." Leo said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know I'm just worried."

"By the way dose the other girls and Krissy know she's gone?" Raph asked.

"You now the police, a person is not missing till they're gone for 24 hours, so I said I was gona go look for her."

"But ware's Krissy?" Don asked

"She's with the girls and April." Casey replied.

"So they know April too?" Leo asked

"We're Here." Don said stopping in an alley way next to a warehouse.

They stepped out in to the warm summer night air.

Leo led then to a side entrance.

Don easily decoded the door so they could get in.

They went threw many hallways and countless door, thanks to Don.

They came across a huge room.

There were countless computers, and other electronic devices.

There were about 5 scientists walking around.

Most of them were around a huge tube in the middle of the room.

And in that tube was a young girl.

With brown hair floating around her head.

She had glasses on a very freckled face.

She had gloves on that a lot like Casey's.

She was wearing a lose green T-shirt that was also floating around her, occasionally showing her stomach.

And was wearing a pair of worn blue jeans.

Including a pair of cruddy looking shoes.

And she was fully a wear on what was going on.

"Kimy!" they heard Casey whispered.

"I guess we found her then."

"Let's go then there's only 5 of them." Raph said, getting excited.

But as they got ready to jump, some one came in.

It was the Shredder.

"Well I see our guest has awaken." He said, walking over to Kimy.

She started pounding on the glass, as she floating in some kind if liquid that she could breath in.

"We have a feisty one now don't we, Sir." Said Baxter Stockmen, rolling in behind Shredder.

Kimy sent a glare that could peel paint.

"Yes we do, Stockmen." He replied.

Kimy mouthed 'your dead once I'm out of this dump.'

He didn't seem to hear the threat.

"Stockmen have you what hides her true form."

'What dose he mean true form?' the four turtles thought.

"I'm sorry sir we've not yet found it." Stockmen replied, hoping he didn't anger him.

"Well you better find it soon, or we'll have another session together. You do understand me Stockmen, don't you?"

"I understand sir." Stockmen replied.

And with that the Shredder left.

"Find were it is on her, or so help me." Stockmen Threaten to the scientist.

And then he too left.

"Now." Leo whispered to the others.

Kimy saw them before they attacked.

She was over joyed when she saw Casey.

But she was startled when she saw four giant turtles fight, kofu style.

When they were knocking the scientist out she was trying to break the glass that held her captive.

"Come on guys they'll be here any minuet now get her out of that thing." Leo yelled, as he knock out the last of them.

Don and Casey hit the glass as hard as they can.

And out spilled a thick liquid, along with Kimy.

Casey helped her up, by grabbing her arm.

"Lets go." Leo called leading the way back to the Battle Shell.

And soon they were speeding back to the lair.

Sorry it's short.

If I spelled any thing wrong or named something wrong please tell me.

Read and Review please!!!!

LadyPirate13


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3: Mikey made a no-no!

I do not own TMNT

_**Co/written with nekowolf**_

"So this is ya'll place, sweet." Kim said as she looked around the lair.

She asked the guys to call her Kim.

Only Casey can call her Kimy, without getting hurt.

"It's not much, but it's home" Mikey said breathing in deeply and sighing happily.

"So you are Miss. Kimberly, it is an honor to meet, I am Master Splinter." Called Master Splinter, walking up to her.

"Oh, it's nice meet you Master Splinter." Bowing to him at the right depth.(they already told her about Master Splinter)

"Ok now will ya tell us what the Shredder meant?" Mikey said starting to get antsy.

Kim breathed in sharply, eyes wide.

"Wachha mean?" She said trying to look clam.

"Michelangelo, wait till our story is told, before you ask others there's." Stated Master Splinter.

Kim sighed happily, silently thanking Master Splinter.

She listened to their story with interest.

They told her ever thing.

From how they were created.

To how the Shredder survived their countless attacks.

When they were done, she realized that they had it just as hard as her.

"So will ya tell us your story now, please." Mikey begged.

She looked down at her hands.

"I'll tell them Kimy." Casey said putting a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded her head telling Casey to go ahead.

"Well, were to start. Ok Kimy's parents were scientist working on-on, what was it called again Kimy." Casey asked.

"DNA Structure." She grunted.

"Oh yeah that. Well cus working there all the time before Kimy was born they were exposed to some of the

contaminated DNA. And so when her mom was with Kimy they realized that she could be different from most kids."

He then looked at Kimy.

"I started. Ya wanna finish?" Casey asked his hand still on her shoulder.

She nodded and took off her gloves that reviled white hands with freckles allover.

On her left hand was a ring.

It had two loops that went all the way around.

And had a square knot, or friendship knot that connected the two loops.

"This ring looks like a normal one right?" She asked the guys, who were watching, waiting for were this was going.

They all nodded, even Master Splinter.

"Well it is a device that makes me look normal." Kim said.

They all looked at her, very confused.

She took off the ring, a solf green glow surrounded her, then faded.

The four turtles all had their mouths ope.

She no longer had normal ears, but the ears of a wolf.

She had a long brown tail that cane out of her pants, and went down to her knees.

Her eyes were still green but they looked wolfish.

Her hands had changed as well, they were sharper more claw like.

"My parents wanted me to have a aducation, so when I was born they came up with this." She said pointing to the ring.

"But they also wanted me to accept who I am and how i look like."She said with a lopsided grin on now

"I've accepted who I am so I only ware it to schooland outside the apartment." She said as she sat down carefully not to sit on her wolf tail.

She put the ring in her pocket.

"That's some fascinating piece of equipment there." Don said, mouth still open.

"That's most likely what the Shredder wants too." Leo said thinking over what she said.

"He probably wants to know how that kind of mutation happened." Don said, his hand on his chin.

"So... basically you're some sort of werewolf right?" Mikey said still staring.

Raph went to hit him, but Kim got there first.

"**OOOUUUCCCHHH!!!! Ya hit harder than Raph!!"**

I'm not some sort of monster, I can control myself... sometimes." Kim yelled. but whispering the last word.

"Sorry...but man, you sure hi hard, for a girl."Mikey said apologetically.

"**OOOOUUUUCCCCHHHH!!!! RAPH WHY'D YA HIT ME?!!"**

"I got cheated out of my first one." Rap sid, crossing his arms.

"Dude, I'm sorry." Mikey said rubbing th back of his head.

"Deal with it...DUDE." Raph said chuckling at his own joke.

"Actually it's dudette...dude." Kim said mischievously.

"Dude, she got ya there." Don said elbowing Mikey's side.

"Man, DUDE's my word!" Mikey whined.

"Well dudette's mine, deal with it...dude..ette." Kim said having a smirk on her face.

"B-BUT I'M NOT A G-GIRL!" Mikey yelled.

"You're sure act like one." Raph said.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Kim yelled, getting angry at Raph.

"NOTHING!" Raph called, putting his hands in the air.

"WHOA, dude you just scared Raph." Mikey exclaimed in awe.

"Watcha say orangey?" Kim asked crossly.

"NOTHING! SHUTTING UP!" Mikey cried,putting his hand over his mouth

* * *

Sorry to cut it short, but we had to end it somewhere. It might as well be in a funny way. 

Nekowolf

Please READ & REVIEW! We workd hard on this. To find out what happens next, stay tooned.

LadyPirate13


	4. Chapter 4

_**TMNT Ch 4:Meet The Gang part 1**_

_**I do not own TMNT**_

"Kimy, sit." Casey said pointing his finger to the couch.

Some how during the argument Kim stood up from the couch.

Kim sat, her wolf ears low.

"See I told ya she had temper. And it looks like Mike and Raph found out the hard way." Casey said.

"Man that was the most interesting thing I've seen in a while." Leo commented.

"Yeah, that was the most excitement I've seen sense Mikey did that killer wipeout a week ago." Don said.

Kim smirked at the thought of Mikey wiping out.

"Miss Kimberly does the other girls now of your mutation?" Master Splinter asked.

Kim's ears went up at the thought of her friends.

"Yeah they know." She answered, smiling.

"Does April Know?" Leo asked.

At that moment Casey phone went off.

They all watched as Casey answered the phone.

"Yellow…"

"April?…"

"What's wrong?…"

"Why are ya crying?…"

"WHAT!"

"The Foot, that can't be, are they all alright?……."

"Where are they?……"

Kim's ears went back, fear was on her face.

"NO WAY!!…"

"Don't worry we'll be over in second."

He hung up with a sad face.

"The girls and April were just acted by the foot."

The looks on the turtles faces was noting compared to Kim's.

"It gets worst, the foot got Krissy." Casey said as anger came over his face.

Kim suddenly got up from the couch and ran at full speed to the nearest tunnel.

"Kimy, stop, come back here." Casey yelled, and ran after her.

The turtles got up and started to go after Casey and Kim but were stopped by Master Splinter.

"My sons first go to Miss O'Neal. Gather what you can there. Casey can handle Miss Kimberly." Said Maser Splinter.

They nodded and ran to get into the Battle Shell.

"What made Kim take off like that?" Mikey said as they zoomed to April's apartment.

"Mikey you saw that she has a temper." Don Said as he avoided a shopping cart.

"Yeah she was bond to go look for her sister, she's like the only family she got." Raph said, truing to glare a Mikey.

"Yeah, I guess so. But why would the foot go after Kim and Krissy?" Mikey asked.

"We know that they want that ring Kim's got, but we don't know why they want Krissy." Leo said, thinking.

"We may find out, cus we're here." Don said stopping in an alley next to an old apartment building.

They climbed up the fire escape, thankful that the next building as a solid wall and very close.

They reach the window of Casey apartment.

"I hope they're here." Leo said as he knocked on the window.

In side was what to be expected of Casey.

Clothes every, a work out bench, and a bunch of broken hokey sticks, golf clubs, and baseball bats.

And here comes April poking from around the corner.

She smiled when she saw them, but they could see the fear, and sadness in her eyes.

She walked over to the window and opened it so they can come in.

"April can you tell us what happened?" Leo asked as so as he got in.

"The girls can tell you guys, I wasn't here when they came." April replied sadly, walking in to the living room. 

They fallowed her, Hoping that Casey caught up to Kim.

**IN THE SEWERS:**

Kim ran for all she was wroth.

'No not Krissy, please Lord, let her be safe till I get there.' She thought as she ran through countless tunnels.

She knew that she was lost, and she was scared.

She came to a stop at a dead end.

She kicked the wall as if it will open up to revile Krissy standing there, smiling as if it was a game of hide and seek.

Her ears went back as he came closer.

"Kim good you stopped, much longer and I would have gave out." Casey said, hands on his knees winded from the run.

"We have to find her, Casey." Kim said staring at the ladder that led to a manhole.

"I know Kimy, don't worry we'll find her. She can get through a lot, she's a Jones after all." Casey said.

He walked over to her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

She turned and raped her arms around him, giving him one of her few hugs.

"It's okay, we'll find her." He said, patting her head.

"No it's not. I'm supposed ta look after 'er. When she was born, mom 'nd dad said that I was tha always look after 'er.

And I have, from when we were still in Georgia, to when we moved 'ere, 'nd when mom 'nd dad got killed, even

When those damn purple dragons came 'nd tried to hurt me 'nd Krissy. You know that was why I started karate in 1st

Grade, so I can always look after 'er." Kim said, crying, her southern accent getting worst by the sentence.

Casey stared to laugh.

"What's sa funny?" Kim asked, she still had her strong accent.

"You know that ya talk funny when ya cry." He said, still smiling.

She made a face, and then punched Casey in the arm.

"Ouch, man Mikey was right, ya do hit hard." Casey said, rubbing his arm.

She smirked at him.

"Ya better not tell any on' or I'll do more than that."

**BACK AT THE APARTMENT:**

The girls were in the living room.

A girl as white as paper, with red/brown hair, with white tiger ears poking out, with black strips starting from her

cheeks to her neck, she had a white tail with black strips, and was wearing a gray t-shirt with black patches on it, her

pants were the same, was reading book, on the couch.

A girl with raven black hair, with red/orange fox ears, wearing a white shoulder rap shirt, with purple strips on the

collar and blue jeans with white patches on it, and a red/orange fox tail and skin of honey, was on the computer.

A tall black girl was on he floor, she was wearing a yellow t-shirt and a white jacket with yellow sleeves and tan pants

with yellow patches, she had a pair of red, orange, and yellow wings sprouting from her back, and with a matching tail

coming out of her pants, was playing an old video game.

The girl on the couch kept looking at the door, then to her book, then to her the twin swords next to her.

Not concentrating on the book in her hands.

The girl on the computer was looking for any thing that could help find her friend.

The girl on the floor kept on losing to a game she could easily win but kept looking at a half colored drawing on he

floor.

When April walked in with our four heroes, the girls looked up from what they were doing.

The girl/white bangle Tiger on the couch instantly went for one of her swords, but saw the April didn't seem alarmed

by them let it go.

The girl/Phoenix put a hand on one of her num-chucks under her leg, but then surged it off, when she saw the girl on

the couch relaxed.

The girl on the computer didn't even look up.

"Girls, these are the friends I was talking about." April said waving a hand to the four turtles.

"Wow ya girls are mutated too, cool, but hey what's up, I'm Michelangelo, but call me Mikey." Said waving.

"Hello, I'm Leonardo, but my everyone calls me Leo."

"Hey, I'm Raphael, Raph for sort."

"Hi I'm Donatello, but Don or Donnie if you like."

The girl in the couch let out a happy sigh.

"Don't do that April, I thought they were the foot for a moment." She said getting up.

"Oh well. I'm Ash or Ashy nice to meet you."

"Are those yours?" Leo asked, pointing to the twin swords.

"Yeah they are, been practicing them since first grade." Ashy said proudly.

"What were you reading?" Leo asked.

"Oh, I was trying to read 'The Guide to Ancient Japan'." Ashy said looking over at the book.(AN:I made up the book)

"You're a fan of ancient Japan?" He asked.

"Yeah I am, been one for years." She smiled.

Leo smiled back.

"Ok before Ashy goes off rambling about dead emperors, I'm Tansy, but please call me Pansy."

Said the girl from the floor as she got up, putting the num-chucks in her back pocket.

"Hi, so what were you playing?" Mike asked. Looking at the TV.

"Oh, I was playing Mario Cart." Pansy answered. (AN: I do not own Mario Cart)

"Mario Cart, man that's a classic video game." Mikey said smiling.

"I'm humongous fan of video games." She replied smiling back.

"Now some one please stop her before she starts to ramble. Hey I'm Annabel, or Ann or Anna if you like."

Said the girl from the computer, seeing that they had guests, got up.

"What kind of computer I that?" Don asked.

"That is an old one, only has 5 GB's in it." Ann replied, frowning at the computer.

"Donnie has a computer back at the lair. It holds a lot, it should, considering it takes up half the wall." Raph smirked.

"Wow how much does it hold?" Ann asked a big smile on her face.

"But April, have you any news on Kimy." Pansy interrupted, the sadness returned to all of their faces.

But before April could answer Mikey answered for her.

"We found her at a wear house, Shredder was looking for the ring that hides her." He replied Proudly.

"But where is she?" Ashy asked her spirits lifting.

Leo sighed.

"When she heard that Krissy as taken by the foot, she ran off in one of the tunnels, But Casey went after." He said.

"But that's where the foot are bond to look for her. They must know that you helped get her out." Ashy said, worried.

"And so they'll look in the sewers to get her." Ann said eyes wide.

"And she'll be caught." Pansy said breathing in quickly.

**IN THE SEWERS:**

Casey and Kim were walking back to the turtle's lair, when all of a sudden they were surrounded by the foot.

What will happen next, will Kim kidnapped again, Will the turtles find out why the foot want Krissy.

Find out more in the next chapter of…… 'Written in Class' please R&R!

LadyPirate13


End file.
